


Random Encounter

by PoeticMoonSpirit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticMoonSpirit/pseuds/PoeticMoonSpirit
Summary: Katara is a barista at a coffee shop and Zuko's just a student. There's more to it than you think.





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobraOnTheCob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/gifts).

> I really want to continue this in the near future honestly. This was a request from a dear friend of mine, CobraOnTheCob.

The crisp air chilled Katara’s bones as she walked into the cafe. The place was loud and bright as people were laughing and others were studying at the long tables near the entrance. The line grew long as people waited to receive their bitter black coffee. The earthy aroma of espresso and caramel wafted in the air like perfume. She took a sip of her white chocolate mocha and rubbed her arms, hoping for some kind of friction. _I should’ve brought a jacket_, she thought.

She swept her long, dark hair into a ponytail and put on her black apron, ready to start the day.

* * *

_Shit_, Zuko thought. He was ten minutes late for his lecture and his professor _always_ took attendance. He was usually a morning person, but this morning was not his morning _whatsoever_. Frustrated, he ran inside the small coffeehouse and stood in line. He looked around the small cafe. _I’m already late, no point in rushing_, he thought. Sighing, he took out his wallet and counted the bills before taking them out. When he glanced up, his breath caught.

Standing in a black apron was the most gorgeous girl he’d ever seen. Zuko noticed her small dimples and ocean blue eyes. Her skin was the color of copper, smooth and unblemished. He noticed that she wasn’t lacking on the curves either. Her attitude was rather chipper, considering the amount of customers in line.

_Guess it’s part of the job_, he thought.

When it was finally his turn to order, he noticed a small yin and yang tattoo on her forearm.

“I like your tattoo.” Zuko said, glancing at her tattoo.

Her smile radiated like the sun outside, “Thanks! I really love what it stands for. It means that everything is balanced. It can also be a reference to soulmates, you know? Like being two parts of a whole—”

Zuko was mesmerized. Most of the girls he ran into talked about things that didn’t really matter to him. But here was someone speaking to him with so much passion that it made him genuinely smile.

Katara noticed Zuko’s odd expression and began to look embarrassed. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m a philosophy minor and I study a lot of Eastern philosophy,” she gave a shy smile, “Anyway, what would you like to order?”

He might just skip out on classes today altogether if it meant hanging out with this girl.

_Nope, I’ve got that stupid exam later that I have to be in class for_, he thought.

Zuko shook his head, “No, you’re fine. You’re the first person I’ve talked to in a while that’s actually interesting.” He studied the menu, “I’ll just have a small cappuccino.”

Katara smiled. “Thanks, I guess. I just think it’s amazing to think about, you know?” She rang his drink up, “Alright, that’ll be $4.50.”

Zuko gave her the cash. “So do you go to Sozin University or…?”

She stared wide-eyed. “Yeah! Do you? I feel like I know you for some reason.”

He nodded. “I’m an art major. I’m big on graphic design. I probably remind you of Haru, he’s one of my best friends.”

* * *

_No way_, Katara thought. This guy was friends with her ex? The world must be ending. Out of all things!

She gave a tight smile. “Ah, he’s my ex.” she gave Zuko his drink, “My name’s Katara by the way. Maybe we could hang out sometime? I’d like to see some of your work, if you don’t mind.”

_Her ex?_ Zuko cared for Haru, he really did, but Haru wasn’t exactly the type of person made for relationships. He internally winced, remembering Katara’s odd smile. He knew that look. He gave it to people whenever they complemented him and Mai when they were dating.

He gave her his number. “I’m Zuko, nice to meet you. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about the breakup. Haru’s not exactly the kind of guy that does well in relationships. It’s fucked up, believe me, I know.”

He pulled out a flyer from his bag and handed it to Katara. “There’s an art show on campus tonight. You can only get in with this invite.” He winked, “Don’t lose it.”

Katara almost choked on her spit. _Did he just wink?_

“This is awesome! I’m totally coming.”

He smiled. “Great, see you there then?”

She laughed and nodded. “See you, Zuko.”

He left the cafe and suddenly the place became colder. Katara sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a barista so writing this was actually therapeutic in a way haha


End file.
